Les méfaits des préfets
by EinIgriV
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se retrouvent seuls dans leurs appartements communs à la suite de cours excentriques et d'obligations douteuses? Recueil de OS
1. Truc

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mes braves.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire volte-face. Sachez que ce recueil de One-shot contient plus de romance que ce que les fines bouches et les capricieux ne tolèrent. La recette est simple: Un Drago et une Hermione qui marinent dans les mêmes appartements. Ajoutez-y une contrainte de temps, et un thème imposé et le tour est joué. Goutez-y avec prudence et surtout le ventre vide - on ne sait jamais ce que peuvent provoquer les ingestions importantes de romance non raffinée.

Trêve de justifications: voici les écrits qui découlent de la deuxième édition du 24 h d'écriture organisé par le Forum Francophone.

Thème: Truc

_Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling_

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Tu me passes le truc? demanda Drago, sans lever un seul regard de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il lisait d'un air sérieux.

Vous savez, les moments comme celui-ci, où vous avez l'impression de faire une crampe de cerveau? Qu'il vous manque une donnée? Que vous êtes totalement pris au dépourvu? Qu'un Troll aurait mieux compris que vous? Et bien, c'était totalement ce qui se passait présentement dans ma tête.

Je lançai un regard perplexe au Serpentard qui buvait tranquillement une tasse de café brûlant, assis dans un fauteuil recouvert d'une jeté verte. Il était déjà vêtu de son uniforme alors que les cours ne commençaient pas encore avant une heure et demie. Ses cheveux blonds négligemment peignés et sa cravate dénouée lui donnaient un air arrogant. Et il était supposé donner l'exemple, ce type! Son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef ne lui servait décidément qu'à décorer sa robe.

J'avais pris un bon moment avant de digérer sa nomination pour un poste aussi important. Malgré tout, par moments – très rares, soit dit-en passant – je me disais qu'il méritait cette charge. Il avait beau agir en parfait petit Serpentard la majorité du temps, il gardait tout de même un minimum de sérieux face à ses études et respectait les responsabilités qui lui étaient assignées.

Par contre, le reste du temps, je regrettais terriblement d'être obligée de passer autant de temps en sa compagnie. Surtout lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls, sans autorité pour intervenir. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour que ce désagréable serpent s'amuse avec mes nerfs.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'essai de Métamorphose que je révisais tranquillement avant que cet imbécile de Malefoy me dérange inutilement. Je m'enfonçais dans ma bulle de concentration et me remis à lire les dernières lignes de mon travail. À peine deux minutes plus tard, mon désagréable homologue me dérangea à nouveau.

- T'es sourde ou quoi? Passe-moi ce foutu truc, ordonna-t-il en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux la Gazette.

Je ne relevai pas le manque de politesse. Après tout, il s'agissait de Malefoy. Par contre, j'étais tout de même drôlement embêtée par sa demande confuse. Je balayai les alentours des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me demander de lui passer?

Sur la table à la droite de mon fauteuil se trouvait une pile de bouquins en tous genres et quelques rouleaux de parchemins vierges. Mes pieds frôlaient une tasse à café vide accotée contre mon encrier. Mon regard s'attarda sur l'écharpe du garçon qui traînait à ma gauche. Était-ce que sa majesté recherchait? Sûrement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquerait avec une écharpe à l'intérieur de l'école? Mon regard tomba finalement sur Pattenrond qui dormait doucement sur mes genoux. Malefoy avait toujours particulièrement exécré ce pauvre chat. Ce n'était tout de même pas Pattenrond, le fameux truc?

Je soupirai et abandonnai. Je ne me replongeai pas pour autant dans mon devoir. J'observai à nouveau Malefoy qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils face à ce qu'il lisait. Alors que je reportai mon attention vers mon chat que je flattais. Mon homologue abaissa soudainement son journal et planta son regard sur moi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le regard charmeur qu'il lançait de temps à autre aux filles qu'il tentait de séduire. Ses iris gris me lançaient des éclairs foudroyants et ses lèvres fines se resserraient comme s'il tentait de contenir un flot de paroles probablement vexantes à mon égard.

Dans son élan de frustration, Drago se leva vivement et avança à grand pas vers une plume couchée au sol. Sans se gêner, il me vola mon encrier et s'installa à nouveau confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Pff, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, marmonna-t-il avant de commencer un Sudoku de la Gazette.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Les avertissements de romance ne concerne pas nécessairement tous les One-shot, comme celui-ci par exemple. Je tenais toutefois à en avertir les lecteurs, pour ne pas que les chapitres qui suivent ne les déçoivent pour cette raison.

N'hésitez pas à vous informer au sujet des activités d'écriture du Forum Francophone. Les nuits d'écriture, particulièrement, sont une excellente occasion de s'imposer des défis! Passez sur mon profil et vous y verrez le lien qui mène à la page de ce forum.

Et pourquoi ne pas laisser une review?

EingiriV


	2. Détente

Voici un nouvel One-shot rédigé dans le cadre de la deuxième édition du 24h d'écriture organisé par le Forum Francophone.

Les avertissements concernant la romance non raffinée doit être prise en compte pour ce thème: détente

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Alors que la grande aiguille se rapprochait dangereusement du dix heure, un bâillement sonore troubla le silence de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une jeune femme assise dans un des confortables fauteuils mis à la disposition des membres de la maison retenait sa tête qui lui semblait peser atrocement trop pour la force de son pauvre poignet. Ses yeux tentaient de se fermer lentement depuis quelques heures déjà, mais Hermione parvenait toujours à les rouvrir à la dernière seconde. Certains diraient qu'il n'était pas si tard pour bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme elle le faisait présentement. Pourtant, elle avait décidément toutes les raisons du monde pour désirer si ardemment un moment de détente.

Malheureusement la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'offrir un luxe de ce genre. En relevant les yeux vers l'horloge, Hermione sortit une petite fiole. C'était l'heure. Elle le méritait amplement. Le liquide ambré avait des propriétés qui permettaient un éveil d'esprit pour plus de douze heures.

Une sensation de bien être envahit son corps alors que le liquide coulait dans sa trachée. La jeune femme se releva vivement, maintenant pleine d'énergie pour affronter les kilomètres d'étude qui l'attendaient. Simplement, elle devait d'abord aller faire sa ronde. Dans une heure, elle pourra à nouveau se consacrer pleinement à ses livres et manuels. Ce fut avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'Hermione quitta son étude pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle où elle y retrouverait son homologue avec lequel elle exécutait ses nombreuses obligations de Préfète-en-Chef.

Le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers prit fin lorsqu'une ombre se dessina, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur. Désormais à une distance raisonnable, la sorcière reconnut la chevelure blonde de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier releva un sourcil en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Il ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager et la détailler de haut en bas.

La Gryffondor se trouvait peut-être dans un état d'énergie artificielle, mais son corps témoignait de lui-même que le confort d'un oreiller n'avait pas approché sa tête depuis trop longtemps. De terribles cernes drôlement violacées soulignaient les difficultés que son corps éprouvait à combattre le manque de sommeil. Elle ne se trouvait décidément pas à son Serpentard soupira avant de se mettre en route.

Ils commençaient toujours par les cachots sous les caprices de Monsieur. Ce dernier lança un regard perplexe à Hermione qui se promenait d'une démarche rigide et droite, comme si se déplacer nécessitait chaque articulation de son corps et une concentration complète.

- Granger, tu connais la définition du mot détente? s'enquit Drago

- Qu'est-ce que cette question idiote? lui retourna-t-elle

- Honnêtement, commença d'un air sérieux le Serpentard. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas laissée aller? Ne pas te soucier de l'impact de tes gestes. Simplement vivre, sans condition. Oublier les règles et les obligations.

- Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon genre, répondit Hermione légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Par Salazar, soupira Drago. Ce n'est pas optionnel se détendre. C'est vital!

- Et bien, je peux aisément m'en passer, déclara la sorcière qui commençait à s'énerver des commentaires de son homologue.

- Ah oui, avec des potions anti-sommeil, par exemple? la provoqua le jeune homme blond en lui faisant face.

Hermione détourna le regard vers les centaines de tableau qui décoraient les murs du château.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre. D'ailleurs, nous devrions nous dépêcher pour que je puisse être de retour avant vingt-trois heures, l'avertit-elle en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Drago se demanda à cet instant, si la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, était réellement aussi intelligente que ce que les autres prétendaient. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi obstinée et si étroite d'esprit sur certains points? Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avançait toujours à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu sans jamais s'arrêter. Le doute s'empara de lui. Un instant, Drago cessa de marcher et observa la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se retourna légèrement contrariée dans sa direction, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, commença-t-elle très irritée. Tu es motivé à faire tout ce qui est dans ton pouvoir pour m'énerver?

Le Serpentard ne releva pas sa phrase. Au contraire, il l'ignora totalement et se rapprocha d'elle. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago s'assit au sol et s'appuya contre le mur, comme si sa réaction était totalement naturelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse.

- Assis-toi, lui ordonna son homologue

- Oh que non! Nous avons notre ronde à faire et je dois au plus vite retourner étudier, tu te souviens? lui remémora la Gryffondor d'une voix teintée d'empressement.

- Pas tout de suite, ça c'est certain. Je te jure que je ne poursuivrai pas cette ronde tant que tu ne seras pas assise au sol, l'informa Drago en appuyant sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette, Malefoy, le menaça Hermione plus sérieuse que jamais.

La sorcière se contenta d'un petit sourire vainqueur quand le Serpentard maugréa légèrement avant de lui tendre sa main, pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Cependant, au moment où la Gryffondor attrapa la main du jeune homme, ce dernier la tira brusquement vers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'échapper le moindre cri de surprise qu'Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Drago. Le sorcier la position de façon à ce que le dos de la jeune femme s'appuie contre son torse et que sa tête se dépose au creux de son cou.

- Maintenant, oublie le reste et profite de ce moment de détente, lui souffla le Serpentard à l'oreille d'une voix si douce.

La Gryffondor déposa les armes et se laissa bercer dans les bras de Drago. Elle ferma tranquillement les yeux et s'abandonna totalement à cette détente drôlement agréable.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

N'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil pour y retrouver le lien vers le Forum Francophone, soit pour participer à des activités d'écriture stimulantes ou encore pour y découvrir d'agréables auteurs.

Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de précisé qu'il ne faut pas non plus se gêner pour les reviews,

EinigriV


	3. Naissance

Voici techniquement un One-shot de la deuxième édition du 24h d'écriture organisé par le Forum Francophone. C'est un mois plus tard que j'ai repris un des brouillons que j'avais débuté lors de cette activité. Cependant, il n'a pas été rédigé dans les deux heures qui devaient y être consacrées originellement.

Thème: naissance

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

-Granger, ramène-toi!

Hermione, qui lisait tranquillement un classique moldu, releva la tête vers la porte de la Salle Commune des Préfets, d'où s'élevait la voix. La sorcière releva un sourcil face à Drago qui lui faisait signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Plutôt perplexe, la Gryffondor déposa son livre et s'avança vers la sortie, malgré le couvre-feu largement dépassé.

-Tu te dépêches, bon sang!

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement à l'égard du comportement inhabituel de son homologue, mais accéléra tout de même le pas. Elle balaya l'obscurité d'un coup de baguette et distingua l'ombre de Drago qui s'était immobilisée au détour d'un couloir. En illuminant le sol, la Gryffondor découvrit une trainée humide qui la menait tout droit où se trouvait le sorcier aux cheveux blonds. Parvenue à sa hauteur, la jeune femme s'accroupit aux côtés du garçon et approcha sa baguette d'une forme étendue au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle reconnut Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Cette dernière ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, ainsi étalée sur les dalles de pierres du plancher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'informa-t-elle.

- C'est toi, la Miss-je-sais-tout!

Hermione présenta sa main à la chatte qui se laissa caresser sans rechigner. La main de la Gryffondor la flattait de la pointe du front en passant derrière les oreilles avant de tomber dans le cou. Alors que ses doigts arrivaient au niveau du ventre de la chatte, la sorcière fronça des sourcils. Son ventre était anormalement gros. C'est alors qu'une contraction traversa le corps de l'être étendu au sol, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Oh mon dieu, elle est en plein travail!

Le regard dubitatif que lui lança Drago ne cachait guère ses interrogations.

- Mais de quel travail tu parles, Granger?

- Miss Teigne est entrain de mettre bas! murmura Hermione d'une voix affolée.

La jeune femme vit clairement le visage de son homologue changer de couleur. Ce dernier au teint drôlement blême recula vivement. Le Serpentard reçut un regard sévère d'Hermione alors qu'il se relevait vivement.

- Et bien, tu as l'air de bien gérer la situation, donc je vais…hum… retourner à mes occupations, se défila le jeune homme blond.

Alors qu'il s'engageait vers leur Salle Commune, la voix de son homologue s'éleva.

- Oh que non! Là, tu vas l'emporter dans notre Salle Commune et je vais lui trouver une boîte dans laquelle elle pourra mettre bas.

Drago semblait hésiter en oscillant du regard entre la chatte au sol et son confortable lit aux couvertures vertes. Toutefois, le regard menaçant que lui lança la Gryffondor le convainquit de coopérer. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la chatte et tenta de la prendra, mais ne semblait pas trouver une bonne prise.

- Granger! Comment suis-je supposé prendre ça sans qu'elle m'accouche dans les bras? demanda le Serpentard sur un ton irrité.

La née-moldue s'enfuit en vitesse dans leurs appartements et revint avec une serviette blanche. Elle poussa du coude le jeune homme pour prendre sa place. Hermione étendit l'étoffe au sol et la fit glisser sous la femelle. La Gryffondor tendit les coins de la serviette à Drago pour qu'il la soulève jusqu'à un endroit plus convenable. La jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre et récupéra sa valise. Elle en retira rapidement tout ce qu'elle contenait et recouvrit le fond de quelques nouvelles serviettes.

- Dépose-la dedans, dit-elle une fois revenue dans la Salle commune.

Drago s'exécuta et s'assit tout comme Hermione face à la valise. Soudain, une nouvelle contraction parcourut la future mère, apparemment beaucoup plus douloureuse que la précédente. Une longue plainte déchira l'air. Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'irradia quand soudain un écoulement rougeâtre tacha l'extrémité d'une des serviettes. Hermione avança sa main vers le pelage de l'animal et la flatta doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Drago de son côté regardait l'endroit d'où provenait le liquide, dégoûté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'une masse foncée en ressortit.

-Hermione, je crois qu'il y en a un qui sort, l'informa le Serpentard en déglutissant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns releva la patte arrière de la mère et constata en effet qu'une tête était sortie, mais pas le reste du corps.

- Allez, pousse ma belle, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui flattant le ventre.

En guise de réponse, une nouvelle contraction fit onduler le corps de la chatte et expulsa une petite enveloppe visqueuse. La mère repoussa la main d'Hermione et ramena sa tête vers la masse. Après quelques coups de langues, elle mordit dans l'enveloppe et l'engloutit en moins de deux. Elle laissa le petit corps dénudé au sol alors qu'elle s'attaqua au placenta. Ce festin, peu ragoûtant pour les yeux de Drago, semblait satisfaire la chatte. Cette dernière mastiqua le tout et s'attarda sur un morceau plus consistant.

- C'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui mange une patte? fit part le sorcier.

Soudainement inquiète, Hermione se rapprocha de la petite masse et vit que le petit demeurait toujours immobile pendant que ça mère coupait le cordon ombilical. Malgré sa découverte, la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'en informer son homologue et poussa le visage de la mère vers le petit. Cette dernière comprit finalement le geste et lécha le museau du chaton qui respira enfin un bon coup, avant de lâcher un adorable petit miaulement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'une mine soulagée se peignait sur le visage du jeune homme blond. De son côté, la mère léchait consciencieusement le petit être qui avait si longtemps vécu dans ses entrailles. Le chaton, quant à lui, tâtait déjà à l'aveuglette le pelage soyeux de sa mère à la recherche d'une tétine débordante de lait. Le bruit distinct de succion sembla satisfaire la chatte qui se mit à ronronner allègrement entre les caresses d'Hermione et le nettoyage de son petit.

- Est-ce qu'il va y en avoir d'autres? s'enquit Drago en observant ce si minuscule petit être téter si avidement.

Hermione tâta doucement le ventre encore rond de la chatte.

- Au moins deux autres.

Drago enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

- Et on est vraiment obligés d'assister à tout ça?

- Oui. S'il y a des complications, il nous faudra intervenir, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il y eut un moment de silence simplement brisé par le petit bruit de succion causé par le chaton. Drago s'étendit au sol et appuya sa tête contre ses bras en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à accoucher ici… Elle ne vient jamais dans le coin, commenta-t-il.

Le Serpentard se fit soudainement sortir de ses pensés quand la mère fut secouée par une terrible contraction. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement à l'ouïe d'un râle de douleur. Drago souleva la patte de la chatte et vit à nouveau un liquide suspect s'en échapper. D'un mouvement de dégoût, il relâcha brusquement le membre sous le regard rempli de reproche d'Hermione. À peine une contraction plus tard qu'une masse pointa le bout de son nez.

- Ça sort, l'informa le blond

Hermione se rapprocha de l'animal en ne se gêna pas de passer devant le jeune homme étendu au sol. Sa masse de cheveux bruns tanguait devant les yeux du jeune homme qui se contentait de souffler sur les mèches qui s'approchaient dangereusement trop de son visage.

- Drago, le chaton ne veut pas sortir, souffla la sorcière d'une voix affolée.

Le Serpentard se redressa et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit en effet, l'intrus qui sortait à peine du ventre de la mère.

- Laisse-moi observer de plus près, proposa le blond.

Malgré cette minutieuse inspection faite par l'œil inexpérimenté du jeune homme, ils ne purent trouver qu'une seule solution.

- Essaie de tirer dessus, tenta Hermione.

- Non, je.. .arf, abandonna le sang-pur en laissant son regard glisser jusqu'à la masse rougeâtre.

Elle entendit clairement le soupir d'agacement que poussa Drago avant d'approcher ses doigts entre les pattes de la mère. La chatte n'en semblait nullement dérangée et continuait de lécher avec amour son petit rejeton. Délicatement, les doigts du sorcier se resserrèrent autour de l'enveloppe qui glissa de l'intérieur de la mère dans un bruit visqueux. Le Serpentard rapprocha l'enveloppe suivit du placenta de la bouche de la mère. Cette dernière abandonna son petit pour dévorer avidement cette chair. Un petit miaulement parvint aux oreilles des deux préfets.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Leurs yeux ne semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher du regard de l'autre. Pourtant, Hermione brisa le contact visuel en détournant la tête pour étouffer un bâillement de la main. Ce moment de complicité qu'ils venaient de vivre était tout sauf banal. Ce genre d'évènement à l'apparence insignifiant faisait parti de ceux qui ont des répercussions sur le reste d'une vie. Pour le meilleur, dans leur cas. C'est pour cela que lorsque la née-moldue déposa sa tête au sol en fermant les yeux, Drago se contenta de jouer délicatement avec ses boucles brunes en berçant de son regard ces cinq petits êtres qui vinrent au monde l'un après l'autre.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Je dédicace cet One-Shot à ma chatte qui a donné naissance à cinq petits chatons, il y a de cela peu! Le thème appelait cet événement, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Une review effacerait la mine dégoûtée de Drago, en l'échangeant pour un agréable sourire vous étant destiné,

EinigriV


	4. Précision

Voici un One-Shot rédigé lors d'une Nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone.

Thème: précision

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Marshmallau (voir mon profil pour le lien vers son profil)

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il serait plus exact de dire qu'Hermione courait dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour elle, aucun professeur ne se trouvait dans les parages pour aimablement lui prescrire une retenue pour ce délit. En fait, heureusement pour elle que les couloirs étaient déserts tant de la présence du personnel que des élèves. L'attention que lui auraient apporté les interrogations de tous face à la course d'Hermione Granger dans les couloirs de l'école aurait fait jaser les élèves des prochaines décennies.

La Gryffondor arriva à une ouverture qui la mena aux nombreux escaliers mouvants. Sans attendre, elle dévala les marches de l'un d'eux qui lui ouvrit le passage à l'étage où se déroulait son cours de métamorphose. Hermione ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus et doubla sa vitesse. Cela faisait exactement deux minutes et trente-quatre secondes que les cours avaient commencés. Hermione Granger était officiellement en retard en classe, pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité. Son corps se propulsait de lui-même vers l'avant alors que son objectif entra dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait entrevoir ses camarades de classe assis, calmes et probablement troublés par l'absence anormale de la Gryffondor.

Hermione entra en trombe dans la classe.

Les regards scandalisés des élèves l'accueillirent.

- Oh, vous arrivez juste à point, Miss Granger! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur McGonagall sans même se soucier de son retard.

Chose anormale.

- Ah oui? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, due à sa gorge en feu.

- Oui, oui, nous nous apprêtions à mettre en pratique le sortilège du dernier cours, en équipes de deux. Vous vous en souvenez bien, Miss Granger?

- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle en balayant la salle du regard dans le but de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione constata rapidement que de nombreux regards indiscrets et offusqués suivaient ses pas. Elle tourna sur elle-même en enfonçant sa tête entre les épaules, dans une tentative plus que manquée de fuir les interrogations de ses camarades. En quelques secondes, elle repéra une touffe de cheveux roux qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Ron et s'engagea vers la place libre aux côtés de celui-ci.

Alors qu'elle croisa les yeux de son ami, ce dernier changea son air choqué pour une expression confuse soulignée de mouvements incompréhensibles des bras. À sa droite, Harry l'accompagnait dans ses simagrées en lui désignant quelque chose derrière elle. Inquiète qu'il s'agisse de leur professeur qui attendait après elle avant de commencer le cours, elle se retourna vivement. À son grand soulagement, elle la retrouva en train de corriger la posture d'un Poufsouffle, plus loin.

Soudainement, les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard et l'un désigna son poignet gauche en relevant la manche de sa robe, tandis que l'autre agitait sa main au niveau de sa gorge avec une grimace de douleur. Pendant quelques instants, elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas reniflé un peu trop d'arômes toxiques d'une des potions de leur cours précédent. Hermione en vint tout simplement à la conclusion qu'ils devaient se jouer d'elle comme deux gamins immatures.

Rendue à leur hauteur, elle fronça les sourcils dans une moue dubitative.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux?

- C'est que tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici, répondit à moitié Ron en gigotant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ah non, comment cela? s'enquit la Gryffondor en direction d'Harry, duquel elle attendait de plus amples explications.

- C'est des équipes de deux qu'a exigé McGonagall.

Alors qu'Hermione se retourna vers leur professeur pour confirmer ce fait, cette dernière s'approchait à l'instant d'elle.

- Allons, allons, Miss Granger, je suis bien aimable de vous dispenser de retenue, mais pas au point de vous laisser papoter comme bon vous semble avec ces messieurs, l'avertit-elle avant de s'adresser cette foi-ci à la classe. Maintenant, veuillez tous vous éparpiller dans la classe en équipes de deux seulement et mettez-vous au travail immédiatement.

Tous se mirent en mouvement tandis qu'Hermione demeura immobile. Le professeur se retourna vers elle et la détailla et lui indiqua une place de la main.

- Ah oui, petite précision, vous ferez équipe avec monsieur Malefoy.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

C'est dans ce genre de OS qu'on observe qu'EinigriV n'avait aucune inspiration. Franchement le thème a été pitoyablement exploité.

Comme on dit, l'important est dans la participation - ouais, tu sors ça pour te justifier, donc ce n'est pas valable... Alors, si vous avez aussi le goût d tenter une participation, rendez-vous sur mon profil pour y retrouver le lien vers le Forum Francophone!

Peut-être qu'une review me redonnerait de l'inspiration, vous ne trouvez-pas?

EinigriV


	5. Pépin

Voici un autre One-shot rédigé dans le cadre des Nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone.

Thème: pépin

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Marshmallau

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Il y a un pépin dans mon melon.

Hermione abaissa son manuel de Potions et leva le regard vers Malefoy qui se trouvait présentement assis dans un fauteuil, une assiette à la main. Il observait sans réelle émotion le fruit rouge gorgé d'eau sucrée qui trônait en maître dans le plat.

- J'ai toujours été fascinée par la pertinence de tes propos, Malefoy, déclara Hermione en reporta son attention au livre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son homologue gaspillait sa salive dans des propos plus que futiles. Pourtant, à la différence des dernières fois, son commentaire insignifiant n'était pas ponctué d'injures et d'insultes, comme s'il voulait simplement lui faire part d'un fait, sans méchanceté. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ne cache rien derrière cette simple phrase.

Suspect.

- C'était indiqué qu'il était sans pépins, jugea nécessaire d'ajouter le préfet face au manque de réaction évident de la Gryffondor.

Seul un soupir témoigna du découragement qui accablait Hermione. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait, le Serpentard se faisait un devoir de la déconcentrer ou de l'énerver. Comme si c'était ce qui comblerait sa journée. Mais de là à lui parler d'un pépin juste pour l'agacer… ce serait tomber dans l'immaturité. Il ne s'y aventurerait jamais, du moins en sa présence.

Ridicule.

- C'est encore un de tes coups, je suppose?

Hermione serra les poings et prit une grande respiration. C'était décidemment volontaire. Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant qu'elle avait assez de temps à perdre pour insérer un pépin dans un melon qui était encore entier il n'y avait pas cinq minutes? Elle était prête à mettre sa baguette au feu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de pépin dans ce morceau de melon. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il jonglait aussi bien avec les mensonges et la manipulation qu'Harry avec un vif d'or. Il ne faisait que la tester, évidemment.

Puéril.

- Tu ne réussiras pas à m'éliminer aussi facilement.

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor eut de la difficulté à garder ses yeux sur la phrase qu'elle lisait. Il était totalement en train de perdre la tête, non? C'était probablement une des répercussions d'utiliser si peu souvent de son cerveau, se raisonna-t-elle. Hermione commençait tout de même à douter. Peut-être qu'il était sérieux, pour une fois. Peu importe, elle n'allait pas troubler son étude, simplement à cause de la santé mentale défaillante de son homologue. Malgré le fait qu'elle se posait de nombreuses questions à son sujet, la née-Moldue garda le regard abaissé sur la page de son livre.

Troublant.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est parce que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur que je ne connais pas les techniques barbares qu'utilisent les Moldus pour tuer leurs semblables?

La page qu'Hermione tenait peut-être un peu trop fermement se froissa sous la consternation Même si ses yeux se dirigeaient sur un chapitre concernant les effets secondaires du Véritaserum, elle ne s'attardait pas le moins du monde sur le contenu de ces pages. Toutes traces de sa concentration avaient disparu. La Gryffondor ne comprenait plus rien. Mais quel était le lien entre un pépin et les armes Moldues? Elle ne voyait décidemment pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer un tel lien dans son cerveau. Tout devait être calculé. Il ne faisait que se jouer d'elle. Ou pas.

Bizarre.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu as camouflé ce pépin afin que je m'étouffe et que je meurs de suffocation.

Hermione claqua soudainement son manuel de Potions. Elle le posa durement contre ses cuisses en crispant ses mains fermement. Il ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule qu'à l'instant. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il ne s'abaisserait à un si bas niveau intellectuel en sa présence. Il planifiait quelque chose. C'était certain. Le plus dérangeant de l'histoire était justement qu'il dérangeait. Elle ne pouvait plus étudier. Elle gaspillait totalement son temps précieux d'étude en sa présence. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire qui ne consistait pas à ce qu'elle quitte son confortable fauteuil. La Gryffondor allait craquer, c'était certain.

Provoquant.

- As-tu ou n'as-tu pas tenté de m'assassiner de cette manière aussi déloyale et vicieuse?

À bout de patience, Hermione leva son regard contrarié vers le Serpentard qui la regardait d'un air frustré. Elle sentait son regard outré face à ce qu'il interprétait comme une tentative de meurtre. La Gryffondor ne pouvait tout simplement plus respirer le même air que lui. Elle allait s'intoxiquer de sa stupidité et sa folie.

Cinglé.

- Va consulter, Malefoy.

La sorcière se leva promptement de son fauteuil tout en gardant son manuel de Potions entre les mains. Elle s'engagea d'un pas vif vers la sortie des appartements privés des préfets et le laissa seul en compagnie de la supposée arme du crime.

Dès que toute trace de la née-Moldue se fut évanouie, le Serpentard s'étira sans retenue et déposa l'assiette qu'il avait contemplée ces dernières cinq minutes. Il dégaina sa baguette et ensorcela une petite radio déposée sur la table du salon.

- Ce n'est même plus du jeu, la faire dégager, déclara le Serpentard, un sourire aux lèvres, en mettant à fond du rock Moldu.

Il fallait protéger les apparences après tout.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Comme vous pouvez l'observer après la lecture de cet OS, les nuits d'écriture affectent sérieusement les neurones du cerveau. Des plans complètement diaboliques en ressortent...

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur mon profil où vous y retrouverez un lien vers le Forum Francophone.

Vous pourriez tout aussi laissez une review, comme ça, tout banalement...

EinigriV.


	6. Mur

Voici une autre réalisation de la Nuit d'écriture organisée par le Forum Francophone pour le mois d'octobre 2011.

Thème: mur

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Marshmallau

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Granger, je n'aime pas parler à un mur.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Drago se permit de lâcher un soupir de dé à maintenant dix minutes qu'il se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre de la préfète. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'incident de la matinée. Hermione s'était enfuie tout de suite après.

Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il tenait juste à s'assurer qu'elle allait toujours bien. C'était en partie de sa faute, après tout. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n'avait commis aucun délit. Elle aurait simplement pu, disons**...** mal interpréter?

- Je t'avertis, tu vas attendre longtemps si tu veux des excuses.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se disait que c'était lui qui allait attendre longtemps. Ce qu'elle pouvait être obstinée quand elle le voulait! Ou bien était-elle réellement affectée et allait attendre qu'il se fasse pardonner? Il ne l'espérait pas! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à le faire.

- En fait, je n'ai même pas à m'excuser. J'ai entièrement le droit droit d'embrasser Pansy.

Bon, peut-être que se débarrasser de ses torts comme un chien se délivre de ses puces n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Surtout avec Hermione Granger.

- C'est pas comme si on était ensemble, non plus

Il se surprit à penser qu'il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans cet argument.

- En plus, tu es bien plus intelligente qu'elle.

À la base, il pensait la flatter pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire la tête, mais il réalisa vite que ces paroles étaient simplement honnêtes. C'était une drôle de dire quelque chose qui venait du coeur et non d'un plan tortueux de son cerveau. Agréable, même.

- Tu as une jolie chevelure aussi.

Cette phrase s'était tout simplement échappée de sa bouche. Il ne témoignerait jamais avoir dit une telle vérité devant le Magenmagot.

- Tu es tout simplement ravissante.

Si après ça elle n'ouvrait pas cette putain de porte, il abandonnerait.

- D'accord, je m'excuse.

Le silence prenait beaucoup trop ses aises, selon Drago.

- Cesse de faire la tête.

Que voulait-elle d'autre? Qu'il lui fasse une révérence ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

- Sors de cette chambre pour que tout revienne comme avant.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et frappa durement sa tête contre. Il enfonça sa tête au creux de ses bras et ne put que soupirer cette phrase. Celle qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.

- Hermione, je t'-

Il s'interrompit soudainement à l'entente du déclic de la porte de leur appartement privé des préfets. Le Serpentard se releva rapidement et reprit vite un semblant de contenance et s'avança vers la source du bruit. À la vue de la porte ouverte il arrêta d'avancer, choqué.

Il s'immobilisa.

Il cessa de respirer.

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

Il détacha aussitôt son regard de la scène qui le tua. Il était trop tard, il les avait vus. D'ailleurs la voilà qui le remarquait finalement.

-Oh, Drago! s'exclama Hermione dont les joues se colorèrent d'une douce teinte de rose alors qu'elle détachait ses lèvres de celles de Ron.

:::

Quelques heures passèrent

:::

- Malefoy, je n'aime pas parler à un mur.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

J'aime bien les retours du sort.

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone, n'hésitez pas à passer par mon profil pour y retrouver le lien vers le FOF.

Et si le sort tournait en votre faveur si vous laissiez une review?

EinigriV.


	7. Bois

Et encore un autre One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'écriture du mois d'octobre 2011.

Thème: Bois

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Marshmallau!

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Son nez se faisant doucement torturer par les chatouillis de ces cheveux ondulés alors que sa tête souffrait de la caresse agressive du gazon clair semé de roches et de branches. Une chaleur réconfortante irradiait son corps collé au sien tandis qu'ils étaient allongés sur ce lit désagréablement froid que constituait ce sol. Ses pensées se laissaient paisiblement bercer par la respiration de la jeune femme dans ses bras au contraire de ses yeux qui se faisaient mal mener par le soleil bombardant la mince paroi de ses paupières. Sa volonté à résister s'égrainait pendant que son allégresse atteignait son paroxysme.

Drago ouvrit promptement les yeux. Quelque chose clochait.

Soudainement, la réalité le frappa et ne le manqua pas.

Plus une seule pensée cohérente n'habitait son esprit alors que les questions le prenaient d'assaut. L'impression que les dernières heures s'étaient envolées de sa mémoire l'agressait beaucoup trop.

Le Serpentard se redressa tant bien que mal et serra sa tête anormalement douloureuse entre ses mains. À croire que quelqu'un avait lancé un sortilège de Sonorus dans son crâne. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant d'observer le décor inhabituel dans lequel il se trouvait sans que tous ne se mettent à tourner. Un désagréable frisson le parcourut sans gêne et ce fut à cet instant qu'il constata que son chandail ne se trouvait plus sur son dos.

Le regard du Sang-Pur se posa au sol. Quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu et de nombreuses de Bierraubeurre dormaient contre le gazon mal entretenu.

- J'ai mal à la tête… marmonna une voix à sa droite.

Les yeux de Drago faillirent s'échapper de leurs orbites en voyant Hermione étendue au sol à ses côtés, simplement recouverte d'une cape.

Sa cape.

Le Serpentard sauta sur ses pieds et se fit rapidement rappeler qu'il ne devait pas bouger aussi subitement sans subir la torture d'une nouvelle cacophonie de percussions dans sa tête. Il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et constata à sa plus grande consternation que des anneaux de Quidditch se dressaient au-dessus de sa tête. Non, ce n'était une de ses hallucinations dû, à ce qu'il commençait à se douter, une soirée bien arrosée. Il se trouvait bel et bien sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en compagnie d'Hermione en petite tenue.

- Tu t'en souviens?

- Non, répondit Drago.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu à ses côtés et en convint qu'elle devait probablement se rhabiller. Ses souvenirs avaient cru bon d'enfiler une cape d'invisibilité pour se moquer de lui, présentement. L'impression d'être le pire imbécile du monde l'agaçait drôlement.

- C'était la fête du Quidditch.

Il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de la voir ainsi vêtue.

- Pourquoi t'as encore ma cape sur le dos?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Tu avais jugé bon, hier, d'utiliser mes vêtements comme combustible.

Une bulle moulée de quelques souvenirs de la veille éclata.

- Je devais aller chercher du bois.

- Et c'est toi qui bois que j'avais retrouvé, se moqua la Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard abaissa son regard sur la sorcière, assis au sol.

- Je dis que cette histoire est bien trop compliquée, déclara-t-elle en lui tirant la main.

Encore perdu dans les vapeurs matinales, Drago obéit simplement et entraîna Hermione au sol, dans une étreinte.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

C'est ce qui se produit lorsqu'on n'a aucune idée comment exploiter un thème. Minable.

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, passez par mon profil pour y retrouvez le lien du Forum Francophone.

Une review donne toujours de l'inspiration, non?

EinigriV


	8. Sapin

Voici un nouveau OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF. Un thème à exploiter en une heure.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les encouragements et les commentaires. C'est toujours plaisant et revigorant à lire!

Thème: sapin

_Disclaimers: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling_

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Le rouge et le vert sont les deux couleurs de Noël.

La tête d'Hermione apparut de l'autre côté du sapin et affichait une expression amusée. Drago avait décidemment la curieuse manie de sortir des commentaires dont la pertinence pouvait rivaliser avec celles des habituelles questions de Ron.

- En effet. Relèverais-tu cela de ton irréprochable culture Moldue? se moqua-t-elle gentiment en lui tendant l'extrémité d'une longue guirlande rouge qu'ils se démenaient à enrouler autour de l'imposant sapin qui trônait au centre de leur salle commune.

Démener était effectivement le terme exact en se fiant aux soupirs récurrents du Serpentard qui s'était fait menacer par son homologue, un livre à la main, de ne pas ruiner l'ambiance de Noël avec la magie. Heureusement pour la préfète, il semblait avoir mis de côté sa rancune et semblait présentement préoccupé par son dernier commentaire, en se fiant au froncement de ses sourcils.

- La couleur des Serpentard est le vert, continua le sorcier en s'emmêlant une jambe dans la fameuse guirlande rouge qui semblait tenir drôlement trop à sa mort pour son simple rôle de décoration de Noel.

Alors que l'homme de la pièce dansait un style non encore répertorié de folklore avec la parure rouge, Hermione en profita pour sortir de boîtes poussiéreuses des boules de Noël dorées. C'est à ce moment que Drago en profita pour dégainer rapidement sa baguette et envoya un jet de lumière à son ennemi, en toute défense légitime.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi que tu l'aies constaté après sept ans, lui lança la née-Moldue en déposant ses boîtes au sol pour reprendre la guirlande que Drago lui tendait avec l'impatience de s'en débarrasser.

Le Serpentard prit un peu de recule et admira le fruit de leur demi-heure de dur labeur. Ce que le mariage du rouge et du vert étaient magnifique à ses yeux. Et encore, les boules dorées et argentées ne se trouvaient pas encore suspendues au bout des branches touffues du sapin verdoyant. Il était presque outré qu'Hermione n'ait pas réalisé l'ampleur de la signification.

- Le plus curieux c'est que la couleur des Gryffondor soit le rouge, poursuivit-il en observant Hermione qui était accroupie pour finaliser l'installation de l'abominable guirlande.

Cette dernière se redressa et lui fit face. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle le regardait aussi intensément avec cette lueur de questionnement mêlée à ces prunelles noisette. C'est dans ces moments banals qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir cette chance.

- Ou veux-tu en venir? lui demanda-t-elle avec ce si joli sourire en coin.

Hermione prit une boîte de décorations dorées et la mise dans les mains de Drago qui la regardait bêtement. Alors qu'il ne détachait pas ses yeux de la Gryffondor, cette dernière en profita pour s'emparer d'une boîte d'ornements argentés. La première boule fut accrochée par la délicate main d'Hermione.

- Pourtant, le vert et le rouge s'harmonisent parfaitement pour le temps des fêtes, ajouta le Serpentard, toujours en tournant autour du pot.

Comme pour donner un indice à la sorcière, il s'avança vers le sapin et y accrocha une boule dorée aux côtés de celle argente qui pendait déjà dans l'arbre de Noël. C'était à croire qu'Hermione se jouait de lui. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir ce qu'il lui sautait aux yeux.

- Donc? s'enquit innocemment la née-moldue en regardant de son regard noisette son homologue dont l'expression tanguait entre l'exaspération et une touche d'elle ne savait quoi. Par contre, Hermione avait la conviction que ce quelque chose était positif, autant pour lui que pou elle.

- Artistiquement parlant, nos deux maisons devraient s'harmoniser dans le temps des fêtes, conclua le jeune homme blond en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle comprennait. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle recherchait avec cette apparence d'incompréhension. À son plus grand bonheur, Hermione cessa vite de perdre ce qui pourrait être considéré comme du précieux temps. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre en signe d'anticipation avant d'ajouter:

- Comme cela? lui souria la Gryffondor alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans celle du Sang-pur qui ne tarda pas à l'attirer vers lui.

Les deux perdirent vite la notion de temps et d'espace, ne laissant place qu'à la magie de Noël qui les emporta dans un tourbillon d'étreintes et de baisés enflammés. Sans aucune contestation, Drago parvint à amener la lionne dans son repaire, abandonnant là les décorations qui encombraient la place.

Voici la véritable raison pour laquelle le sapin de la salle commune des deux préfets n'eut jamais la chance de revêtir d'autres parures qu'une guirlande rouge et deux boules.

Après tout, dès que l'on est deux, le reste devient vite superflu.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

C'est ce qui donne envie de faire jouer du Casse-Noisette!

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, passez par mon profil pour y retrouver un lien vers le Forum Francophone.

Une review et Drago s'offrira de vous décorer avec ses guirlandes!

EinigriV


	9. Rouge

À nouveau, voici un One-shot rédigé lors d'une Nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone. Un thème à exploiter en une heure!

J'apprécie énormément lorsque vous laissez la trace de vos lectures par les review! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant pour vous offrir un bon travail.

Thème: **rouge**

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnage de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Malefoy, est- ce que tu pourrais fermer ma robe, s'il te plaît? appela la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Le préfet en chef termina le nœud de sa cravate avant de détourner le regard du miroir qui reflétait son image, celle d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un complet classique sorcier. C'était les célébrations du Nouvel An à Poudlard et tous les élèves étaient conviés à une soirée dansante, organisée pour l'occasion.

Dans un soupir résigné, il pivota vers la chambre de son homologue et passa le cadre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de fermer sa putain robe comme une grande fille? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne se préparait-elle pas comme les autres filles en bande? Ah oui, elle n'avait que deux acolytes, Potter et Weasley.

Drago rumina des pensées mauvaises, parfaitement appropriée selon lui à l'égard de la Gryffondor avant de relever son regard de ses chaussures fraîchement cirées.

Il se figea.

Devant lui s'offrait la silhouette d'Hermione vêtue d'une simple robe rouge, le dos à découvert. Il ne put avancer d'un seul pas que son esprit recula dans les jours, les mois, les années. Cette robe, le rouge de cette robe le ramenait en enfance. À l'un des derniers moments de sérénité de la famille Malefoy. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il réalisait maintenant, du haut de ses dix-sept ans.

Déjà à quatre ans, Drago voyait plus haut que ce que sa petite taille le lui permettait. Il se promenait les yeux grands ouverts dans les sombres couloirs du manoir qui le logeait depuis ses premières couches. Il avançait à pas de souris, en riant bêtement face au délit qu'il allait commettre.

L'enfant avançait droit devant la chambre des maîtres d'où une coulisse de lumière se rendait à ses yeux. Il était tard et il savait que son lit douillet l'attendait depuis une heure déjà. Pourtant, Drago voulait tant la voir. Toute la journée, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Elle se cachait derrière ces hommes en noir et murmuraient toujours trop bas pour qu'il puisse saisir le contenu de leurs secrets.

Doucement, il s'approcha encore jusqu'à coller son œil contre la fente de la porte. Il voyait une ombre valser, celle de sa mère sans aucun doute. Elle se mouvait dans de grands mouvements amples et souples. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça. Encore moins quand papa était là. La curiosité de l'héritier le poussa à tendre la main vers la porte et la décala légèrement. La bouche du petit s'ouvrit béatement et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'étoile à la vue de sa mère. Elle se trouvait au centre de la pièce, la garde-robe grande ouverte et le regard encré dans un énorme miroir bordé de fioriture. Elle tournait sur elle-même, faisait virevolter les volants de la robe qu'elle portait si bien.

Cette robe était rouge. Simple, mais rouge. Ce qui avait particulièrement marqué le petit gamin était le sourire qui illuminait le visage de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi ravissant. Elle qui tentait toujours de se fondre le plus possible dans le décor norme et gris du manoir par ses robes sombres et tristes.

Soudain, le regard de sa génitrice croisa le sien. Il crut un instant avoir brisé la magie du moment. Pourtant, Narcissa s'avança vers son fils et lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux dansèrent ensemble, en rigolant à tue-tête. Plus jamais il n'eut l'occasion de la revoir si heureuse et si épanouie. Cette image, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Cette robe rouge faisait revivre la joie et l'amour, qu'il avait cru enfoui très loin.

Et voilà qu'une réplique de cette robe se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il était tout simplement obnubilé par le tissu éclatant. Il s'approcha pas à pas et déposa une main sur le bas de son dos où se trouvait la fermeture éclair. Il resserra les côtés de la robe et ferma entièrement la robe. Il voyait parfaitement les poils fins d'Hermione s'hérisser alors que sa main effleurait son dos. Sa respiration frôlait la nuque de la jeune femme et ses mains redescendirent le long de sa taille, sans toute fois l'abandonner. Il n'en avait pas la force. L'odeur de ses cheveux qui cascadaient juste sous son nez le faisait délirer. Il reporta son regard sur le miroir qui se dressait devant eux et croisa le regard de son homologue.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle fuyait son regard, encore trop absorbé par ses souvenirs.

Il ne prit toujours pas conscience qu'Hermione se retourna et lui fit face.

Et il ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une danse.

Alors que ses mains se trouvaient sur ses hanches, il resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de cette affection. Cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer à nouveau depuis l'évènement de la robe rouge.

- Merci.

Hermione releva son regard et l'encra dans ses orbes gris. Elle lui adressait un sourire si sincère qu'il ne put faire autrement que de rapprocher son visage du sien et déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres s'ordonnèrent dans une douce valse qui évolua en ardeur et en passion.

Drago remonta ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et l'effleura agréablement avant de les enfoncer dans sa longue chevelure brune. C'était comme s'il tentait d'aspirer avidement la chaleur, le réconfort, l'amour de la Gryffondor, qui y prenait plaisir. Cet échange ne prit fin que lorsque leur respiration les obligea à s'écarter.

La jeune femme baissa son regard au sol, alors qu'un agréable rouge gagnait ses joues. Elle reprit vite contenance et dépassa son homologue qui demeura tétanisé dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la maîtrise de son être. La nouvelle année s'annonçait riche en émotion, en conclut-il, avant de quitter les appartements communs des deux préfets.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

La magie du temps des fêtes, ce que ça fait rêver!

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, passez sur mon profil pour y retrouver le lien vers le Forum Francophone.

En laissant une review, Drago s'offrira à vous pour vous vêtir - quoique l'option inverse m'aurait probablement apporté plus de commentaires!

EinigriV


	10. Rêve

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau One-shot. Il a effectivement été rédigé dans le cadre d'une Nuit d'écriture. Cependant, il se trouvait dans un autre de mes recueils nommés _Quand le sort s'acharne sur Drago_. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de distinction entre ces deux recueils, alors je les aie fusionnés.

Thème: rêve

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Drago Malefoy l'observait. Son front luisait de sueur, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon qui laissait librement s'échapper de nombreuses mèches et ses sourcils froncés dans un arc particulièrement sévère reflétaient une grande concentration. Sa main droite replaçait une mèche de cheveux folle derrière son oreille, alors que son autre parcourait les lignes d'un vieux manuel de potion. Ses jambes croisées l'une par-dessus l'autre se balançaient au rythme d'une mélodie qu'elle seule captait.

Hermione Granger, totalement captivée par ce qu'elle concoctait pour leur ASPIC de potion, ne sentait nullement le regard froid du Serpentard sur elle. Ce dernier se détourna et ajouta deux larmes de Basilic à sa mixture et la tourna en sens horaire à deux reprises. Le jeune homme blond relut pour la quatrième fois le protocole en entier. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours guidé son apprentissage vers un seul objectif. Ce n'était pas seulement une motivation, un idéal ou bien une obsession. C'était un rêve. Son rêve. Celui qui lui donnait la force de surmonter tous les dragons qui voudraient bien le défier. Celui qui lui soufflait la motivation d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets. Être le meilleur, voilà ce qu'il désirait si sur les cadavres de ces perdants et grimper sur cette montagne formée par l'amas de tous ces corps accumulés au fil des ans.

Cette ambition ne datait pas d'hier. À peine avait-il posé un pied dans le Poudlard express qu'il avait déjà caché son visage sous cette expression supérieure. Ce regard impénétrable, ce sourire en coin, ce menton relevé, cette démarche droite et ce faciès d'ange.

Aujourd'hui s'avérait être la dernière occasion qui s'offrait à lui pour réaliser son rêve le plus intime. La marche drôlement élevée ne l'effrayait guère. Il n'était pas un Serpentard sans raison. La détermination se ressentait dans chacun de ces mouvements autant que la malice se lisait dans ses yeux. Un coup d'œil rapide au sablier le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour y parvenir. Drago se pencha au-dessus de son chaudron dans lequel marinait une substance couleur lilas, tel qu'indiqué dans son manuel. Il se remit à observer la Gryffondor en réalisant que la solution ne s'échappera pas de sa potion. Après de nombreux soupirs et de prises de tête, une seule option pouvait le sortir de cette impasse. C'était de loin la solution la plus injuste et risquée, mais il s'en fichait autant que de la définition du mot remord. Son objectif : saboter la potion de son unique et éternelle rivale, Hermione Granger.

Heureusement pour lui, Slughorn n'avait pas modifié la configuration de la classe comme le faisait Rogue lors des examens finaux. Drago se trouvait alors dans la position idéale, soit une rangée en arrière d'elle avec un banc de décalage. Ainsi, une vue globale du travail de la Gryffondor s'offrait à lui. En la voyant ajouter ses petits morceaux de racines de Mandragore finement hachés, il en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait à la dernière étape. Elle était rapide.

Détrompez-vous, c'était loin d'être un compliment, simplement une constatation neutre. Seulement, avant de s'occuper du problème Granger, il devait s'assurer d'avoir lui-même une potion parfaite. Il ne lui restait qu'à baisser le feu et remuer par petits cercles la solution. À peine eut-il achevé sa potion que les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière remplissait présentement une fiole de sa potion, comme échantillon. Drago se gifla mentalement de s'être laissé si facilement impressionner par les habiletés de la jeune femme et rempli une petite fiole de sa propre potion. Le jeune homme blond sauta de sa chaise, après avoir fait disparaître le contenu de son chaudron d'un coup de baguette, et d'un pas rapide atteint en premier le bureau du professeur qui recueillit, très heureux, son résultat.

Alors que Slughorn observait et notait son travail parfait avec enthousiasme, Drago se retourna vers sa camarade qui patientait avec sa fiole en main. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se reprocha d'elle et la regarda. Seul l'effet de surprise pouvait encore jouer de son côté pour parvenir à son objectif. Ce rêve qui dormait au plus profond de lui. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et dans un élan de désespoir la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa. Il ne laissait point le temps à ses lèvres de s'infecter qu'il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire vainqueur illuminant son visage. Il avait réussit. Son rêve s'était réalisé. Enfin.

Le bruit d'une fiole s'écrasant au sol brisa le silence.

Drago sentait son corps s'envoler, alors que le poids de toutes ces années d'attente s'était détaché de lui. Ce baiser lui en avait fait échapper sa fiole de première de classe! Le Serpentard ramena ses yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait, sans voix. Curieusement, elle ne semblait nullement affectée par le fracas de sa potion. Ce n'était pas normal.

Dans un élan de doute, Drago descendit son regard au sol, entre ses pieds et ceux d'Hermione. Son regard s'agrandit et ses sourcils s'élevèrent dans une expression horrifiée. La dalle de pierre sur laquelle il se trouvait était totalement intacte. Aucune trace de la potion de la Gryffondor, ni d'éclats de verre. Rien. Totalement affolé, le jeune homme blond releva les yeux vers la main d'Hermione, qui tenait fermement une fiole. Sa fiole, pleine, intacte. Soudain, la voix de Slughorn l'interpella.

- Oh, je… Monsieur Malefoy, je suis atrocement désolé. Je veux dire… sous le choc de vous voir… tous les deux. Je suis terriblement désolé… annonça piteusement le professeur en pointant une fiole étiquetée Drago Malefoy, désormais en éclat au sol.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Comme dit précédemment, j'adore les tours du sort. Drago mérite bien souvent de s'y mêler les pinceaux!

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, passez par mon profil pour y retrouver un lien vers le Forum Francophone.

Une review et Drago atteindra son rêve!

EinigriV


	11. Chocolat

Ceci est plus ou moins la suite du dernier One-shot, aussi rédigé dans le cadre des Nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone.

Thème: chocolat

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Tu es sûr que ça va bien? s'inquiéta Blaise en observant son meilleur ami, qui regardait d'un air absent son assiette vide.

- Arrête de poser des questions stupides, Blaise, intervint Pansy en lui lançant un regard découragé.

- J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon pote, se défendit-il en faisant face à la Serpentard.

- Voyons, mon pauvre! Comment tu te sentirais après avoir embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe? demanda la jeune femme d'un naturel déconcertant.

- Ça doit déjà être mieux que de t'embrasser, répliqua Blaise

- Je te plains vraiment, Drago. C'est totalement normal l'état dans lequel tu te trouves après un choc de ce genre, l'ignora Pansy en prenant les mains de son ami qui s'en dégagea aussitôt.

- Mais tu es totalement idiote, toi! Drago s'en contrebalance de cette foutue Granger, s'exclama le métis. Il s'est fait éclaté sa potion. Il va avoir une note terrible, toujours s'il en a une! Probablement la plus mauvaise de notre promotion. Je parle pire que ton niveau, Pansy. Comme Troll!

- Tu veux rajouter du sel dans la plaie en plus du couteau que tu viens d'enfoncer, Blaise? s'enquit Drago sur un ton effrayamment froid.

- Du calme, je te défends, vieux. Bon, oublions. Mange, ça va t'aider, lui proposa son ami en glissant un morceau de gâteau triple chocolat dans son assiette.

Drago cligna des yeux en voyant ce que son ami lui avait glissé sous les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression dégoûtée. Ce dernier releva le regard vers la panoplie de desserts chocolatés offerte à ses yeux. Pour une raison curieuse, toutes les sucreries et petits gâteaux étaient soient entièrement au chocolat ou enrobé, glacé, marbré, fourré au chocolat.

Drago avait particulièrement horreur du chocolat, cet excitant naturel, cet élixir d'énergie, cet aphrodisiaque alléchant. Qu'il se présente sous forme de glaces, de gâteaux, de mousses, de fondants, de biscuits, de fourrés, de macarons, de tartes, de brownies ou de boissons, les papilles du Serpentard se trémoussaient désagréablement à la moindre approche. Dès que les premières effluves caressaient ses capteurs olfactifs, une mimique de dégoût troublait ses airs d'ange. Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise semblait ne pas capter ces signes. Ce dernier lui rajouta même une boule de crème glacée chocolatée marbré d'un coulis tout aussi riche en cacao.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour manger? demanda innocemment Blaise en engloutissant un éclair au chocolat.

Drago resta sans réaction un instant, choqué par le manque d'attention que pouvait lui porter son meilleur ami. Il y avait deux possibilités, soit Blaise se moquait totalement de lui, ou bien il était complètement stupide. Cela devait faire dix ans qu'il engloutissait ses chocolats de Saint-Valentin à sa place. Son ami devrait au moins se souvenir d'avoir passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour indigestion alimentaire, l'année dernière!

Le Serpentard releva la tête en entendant un rire franc résonner dans la Salle. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui rigolait avec Weasley. Ce dernier avait du chocolat sur le nez qu'Hermione retira délicatement à l'aide d'une serviette de table. Rien de plus dégoûtant comme image, selon lui. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus démoniaque que le chocolat, c'était Granger. Il s'était totalement ridiculisé devant elle, plus tôt.

Depuis, Drago nourrissait une haine sans limite envers la Gryffondor . Elle lui lançait toujours ce petit sourire fier à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Elle cachait atrocement bien son jeu. Seul le jeune homme voyait à quel point elle était perfide et malicieuse.

Le serpentard reporta son attention à son assiette repoussante. Alors qu'il approchait sa main pour l'éloigner de sa vue, un frisson d'horreur le traversa. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours détesté le chocolat. Il était semblable en tout point à Granger.

Le chocolat noir lui rappelait son regard de braise qu'elle lui lançait, alors qu'il agaçait Weasley et Potter. Quant à lui, le chocolat au lait se rapprochait drôlement de la couleur de ses cheveux. Si on le combinait avec un chocolat agrémenté d'éclisse de caramel, le mélange serait parfaitement représentatif. Sa peau aussi claire et ses lèvres aussi sucrée que le chocolat blanc. Son parfum au moka et son halène chocolaté à la menthe, complétait le portrait.

Il n'apprécierait jamais Granger. Alors pourquoi devrait-il apprécier le chocolat? Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, la voix nasillarde de Pansy le sortit d'un type de pensé qui n'aurait jamais du traverser son esprit.

- Blaise! Comment oses-tu? Drago déteste plus que tout le chocolat, lui remémora la Serpentard en volant l'assiette de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Dépose son assiette, Pans! la réprimanda le métis en reprenant le plat.

- On ne va pas la laisser sous son nez, tout de même! s'offusqua la jeune femme en tirant brusquement sur l'assiette.

- Si! Protesta Blaise en s'en accaparant totalement.

- Oh que non, imbécile! se défendit Pansy en lui volant le plat qui lui glissa des doigts.

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti quand l'assiette quitta les mains de Pansy pour se virer lentement et renverser son contenu sur Drago. La boule de crème glacée fut la première à atterrir sur la chevelure blonde du jeune homme. Le succulent gâteau triple chocolat ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami tout aussi chocolaté.

Les deux amis du Serpentard le regardèrent avec une expression terriblement désolée mêlée avec un peu d'anticipation face à sa réaction. De son côté, le jeune homme blond trempa un doigt dans la crème glacée qui continuait sa course le long de sa cape. Au moment où ses papilles captèrent l'essence de la glace, Drago croisa le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Il sut à ce moment que plus jamais, il ne s'en approcherait.

Autant de la jeune femme que du chocolat.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Je reviens après ces deux derniers One-shot à l'écriture de One-shot individuel, dans le cadre des prochaines Nuits d'écriture du FOF. Si vous voulez y faire un tour, passez par mon profil, vous y retrouver le lien.

Une review et Drago vous tendra sensuellement du chocolat par l'entremise de ses lèvres.

EinigriV


End file.
